


Run Away

by forcravityasm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcravityasm/pseuds/forcravityasm
Summary: "Run Away with me where there's only two of us together."
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 24





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread so I'll apologize in advance for the typos and grammatical errors.

All his life Seongmin wants nothing but to escape, he's tired of being dictated on what to do and what he shouldn't do. He's tired of being treated like a puppet, all he want is freedom like the other teenagers. Now that he has a chance, he will now risk it all.

-

Sketch here, sketch there, doodle here, doodle there, the sound of the pencil hitting the paper embraced the room. As much as possible Seongmin likes everything to be perfect, this is evident by seeing the pile of paper building up in his trashbin. He wants to impress his parents, so that maybe, just maybe, they will finally see his worth. 

His phone suddenly ring which made him startled and pause whatever he's doing right now. As he saw the caller's name a faint sight escaped his lips.

"Hello Seongmin?” said the caller

"Hmm. Hyeongjun hyung why did you call at this hour?"

"Oh, I just want to tell you that there's gonna be a party on Minhee's house this saturday, would you like to come?"

"Hyung you know I can't right? Also I doubt my parents would allow me to go there."

"I know, I'm just wondering if maybe there's a chance, the hyungs misses you already"

Seongmin let out a bitter smile and replied, "Please tell them I miss them too, if I have an extra time I will personally set a date so we can hangout."

"I will tell them, but Seongmin, please don't go too hard to yourself okay? Take care and sorry for the bother, goodnight." 

"Goodnight too, and no you'll never be a bother don't worry." That's the last thing Seongmin said before he hung up and continue doing his paperworks.

-

Later that night Seongmin secretly run off his house since it is past midnight already. He headed to the park inside their village to ease off his mind.

In the middle of his thinking, a person suddenly tapped his shoulders making him a little startled. He felt relieved to see who the person is. 

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah..." Seongmin blandly replied.

"You know they said that when you can't sleep, look up in the sky then you can see the stars. It'll make your mind much calmer." Seongmin just look at the person in front of him, he can see how his eyes twinkle while saying those words. He wondered how can a person look this ethereal at this hour.

"Take a picture, it will last long." The person said in a teasing way which made Seongmin feel the redness on his cheek. He didn't noticed that he's been staring at the person in front of him for quite some time. He faked cough and looked up again.

"You're so narcissistic Taeyoung." That statement made the latter laugh which made Seongmin more embarrassed.

"By the way Seongmin, i heard that you've been working hard these days, i hope you're not pushing yourself too hard." Taeyoung looked at Seongmin worryingly while saying those words.

"Hahaha you and Hyeongjun hyung said the same thing. Don't worry i'm taking care of myself." He gave Taeyoung a reassuring smile trying to ease the building tension up.

Absentmindedly, Taeyoung hugged Seongmin and caressed his back. The younger who's surprised by the older's action has no choice but to return the hug.

"Seongmin, you're putting to much pressure to yourself, please stop that. Other people may not see how much you worth but for me you're enough of who you really are and that's why i like you," taken aback from the sudden confession, Seongmin broke into tiny sobs and tighten the hug. "Shhh it's okay, let your tears flow, take away all the burden that you're carrying, after all you've done so much." 

"Taeyoung, what would i do without you?" Seongmin said while still sobbing, "You're always there whenever i'm having a bad time, you're always there to comfort me, i don't even know if i deserve to have someone like you."

The latter didn't reply and just patted the younger's head, "Come on," he said while smiling but Seongmin just gave him a confused look which made him laugh a little then said, "let's run away, only the two of us." 

At first Seongmin hesitated but he still grabbed Taeyoung's hand. For the first time he felt assured as long as he's with Taeyoung he knows he's safe, he didn't care what would be the reaction of his parents, he's now sure of his decision, he will now follow whatever his heart will say.


End file.
